Dancing and Secrets
by onegeekynerd
Summary: After several years of dating, Robin's acting odd, and Starfire notices. Beast Boy and Raven are dating but in secret. Cyborg is just himself in this whole thing. Fifth wheel Cy. BBRae RobStar


**Y'all know the deal. First fanfic. R&R**

"Okay, everyone ready?" The leader of the Titans, formaly known as the Teen Titans, asked the rest of his group excluding Starfire.

"If we don't by know, I question our sanity," Raven said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Dick. We'll meet back here at seven," Garfield Logan, known to his friends as Beast Boy or Gar, said after with an eye roll. He understood the leaders excitement but was still annoyed by the constant checking.

"I know. Just making sure."

"Well finish making sure. Things will go just fine. Just have confidence and the rest will fall into place." Victor, known by Cyborg to the public, stated. He too was annoyed, but had more understanding than the other two who remained on the couch.

"Right, well, I'm going to go try to distract myself until it's time to get ready," Dick said. He was now known to the public as Nightwing. After they changed the groups name, he decided it was time for his name to be changed from a less juvenile identity.

"Yeah, right," Victor said under his breath. "And I'm going to make sure the car's ready."

And with that, they both left leaving the empath and changeling together.

"So, Rae. You going to be my date tonight?" Garfield asked Raven. She smirked.

"I'll think about it." The two had been dating for a few months, but it had been private on Raven's request. She wasn't willing for the other's to think of her differently because of their relationship. While he understood, he tried to talk her into telling them. He knew the longer they waited, the more the others wouldn't understand her logic. Still, he was patient with her and only bugged her about it every once and a while to see if her answer had changed.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Beast Boy asked suggestively. She put down her book since it was obvious he wanted to talk.

"Why are you interested?" She asked. She could never be annoyed when he was trying to be affectionate.

"I was just curious on how long it will take me to take it off." He said nonchalantly. She blushed. He didn't make suggestive comments like that often. When he did, it always took her off guard. She hasn't ever been ready for that sort of thing.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to find out." Raven sat back, satisfied with herself. Garfield sat back and pouted. He knew even before they got into a conversation that he wasn't getting any answers. He was dying to know. "Don't pout. It's not attractive."

"Come on! It's not everyday this sort of thing is going to happen." He tried to reason, knowing it was futile, but trying nonetheless.

"We go to city galas all the time," she said.

"You know what I mean!" She did. But that meant nothing at the moment.

Starfire flew in at that moment.

"Friends! I must ask you both something!" Starfire said panicked.

"Yes, Star?" Beast Boy asked peering at her from the couch. She got panicked like this often and it often had an easy resolve.

"Do you think boyfriend Richard has been acting strangely? He is continuously pacing and mumbling to himself. When he sights me, he stops as if he was caught in the act of a terrible crime!" The couple's heads both lowered as she talked. Raven pulled her hood over her head and stood up to calm her best friend.

"Starfire, I'm sure everything's alright. He's probably stressed over something the mayor said to him yesterday after the battle. He'll probably settle down tonight when we're all at the restaurant having a great time." Starfire relaxed a little but then realized another thing that didn't match up.

"That is another topic! Boyfriend Richard does not often make private occations such as these between us. He is most open with the city on how we are due to the critiques as he states," Starfire said with a final breath. She had stressed herself back up. Raven wished she could give her friend some answers but knew that wasn't wise. Knowing she was stuck, Garfield came to help.

"Relax, Star. You know how he gets with these things. We just need to make sure he doesn't go off the deep end." Raven looked at him gratefully as Starfire took a pitiful sigh. She was convinced and that was good enough to them.

"I suppose you are correct. Tonight, I will be sure to keep an eye on him to ensure all goes well." Starfire said.

_Oh, the irony,_ Raven thought. Starfie left with her shoulders still drooped. Raven put her face in her hands. She was relieved, but hated seeing her friend in this mode. Beast Boy, knowing exactly what she was thinking, gathered her up into his arms and carefully caressed her. She grinned in his shoulder. In that moment, she felt loved.

"So about being my date," she said, pulling away. "I think you're the best guy who's asked me so far."

When seven finally came, the three men were waiting in the common room, once again waiting on the girls. Richard figetted and was trying to maintain his composure as best as he could.

Finally, as if in a movie, the girls stepped out together. Beast Boy tried to act as if he wasn't impressed so everyone else didn't notice, but it was harder that he expected. She was showing was more skin than he had expected. On the way to the car, he whispered to Raven so quietly that only she could hear it, "Won't be hard to take off." She blushed and sent a heel to his shin. He mentally patted himself on the back.

The restaurant Dick had chosen for the occation was mainly known for the dance floor and desserts. Of course, both would be used to the full extent even though it was only their group.

They had a wonderful time. Dick seemed to loosen up throughout the night to Starfire's delight. After a few glasses of champagne, Raven had too. She had taken the chance of having everyone see them as she placed a small kiss on Garfield's cheek. After a bit longer, she tried to do it again and he purposefully turned his head to get it on the lips. They held it, savoring the moment, but then came back to reality. They both looked all around to see if anyone had. Raven spotted someone who had.

Starfire stood there. Looking at her knowingly. Raven dashed over to her and dragged her to the lady's room.

"What did you see?" Raven asked with a hand to her head in exasperation.

"Please, friend Raven. I've known for a while." Raven was taken aback.

"What?"

"A few weeks ago, I noticed how you two looked at each other. It was very obvious. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, friend Raven. I was wanting it to come from you," Starfire explained. She looked sorrowful.

"I'm sorry, Starfire. I wasn't sure how you or anyone else would react." Raven felt terrible. She knew Garfield was right. They had waited too long. But even with this realization she turned to Starfire. "I hate to do this, but can you keep this quiet? I don't want any of the others to know too. I just can't handle it." Starfire put a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"For you, of course."

Back in the restaurant, the boys were all talking. By the way Beast Boy looked at Raven, she knew it was about to happen. She went and stood next to Cyborg and her boyfriend. She rubbed her hand against his to let him know all was well. Robin took Starfire by the hand and lead her to the center of the dance floor that played soft music in the back. Raven understood why he chose this place. It was dimly lit and had a romantic atmosphere. It definately was the place where she wanted to be taken to.

_Woah, what?_ She glanced over at Beast Boy who gave her a soft smile in return.

She couldn't hear Richard, but she guessed that is what he was wanting. Suddenly, he got on one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket. It was big and gaudy. Perfect for Starfire. She teared up and nodded. The others clapped and took a seat as they saw the two start to dance.

"I can't believe he was nervous," Victor started. "Next, we have to get hitched. You two have to find people first."

Beast Boy couldn't hold in his laughter. Victor always made comments like this and Beast Boy could normally hold it together. But now there was alcohol in the equation. Victor looked confused, but then shook his head and ignored it. Raven grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it to tell him to calm down. He looked at her.

Suddenly, he stood up. To Raven's horror he was still holding her hand and he gently pulled her up with him.

"What are you doing?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, you are my date, love." With the word love at the end, she was taken aback. She gently took his other hand and he pulled her into a dancing positon. They danced slowly to the beat. Beast Boy pushed her out and did a twirl with her. She ended up with her back against his front and his arms around her, still swaying to the beat. In that moment, she had forgotten about the rest of the group who were now looking at them.

"Hey, Rae. Wanna know something?" Garfield asked. She knew exactly what he was about to say. She welcomed it with open arms.

"What would that be?"

"I love... dancing." She gasped. He was such a tease. "Oh! And you. That's more important to me honestly. You."

She was twirled back to the front of him. She looked at him. If she were to die in that moment, she was content.

"Well, that's no secret. I like dancing, too." She said, trying to act as if she wasn't blown away.

"And?" He asked expectantly. He knew it was coming. She was trying to play his game.

"Well I do love you, too. But in this moment, I'd like to keep that obvious." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. He brought it back up to him and they touched foreheads and continued to sway.

"Well, that was unexpected. Did you know about this?" Dick asked Victor.

"No clue." Victor replied, clearly astounded. Starfire chuckled. They turned to her.

"Males are so blind."


End file.
